My childhood friend
by miamato
Summary: tetang anak perempuan yang menyukai sahabatnya dari kecil(?) gomen, kami ga bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja yaa "
1. Chapter 1

**My childhood friend.**

**Summary : tetang anak perempuan yang menyukai sahabatnya dari kecil(?) gomen, kami ga bisa bikin summary, langsung baca aja yaa ^^"**

**Warning : judul sama cerita rada ngaur, isinya kegalauan semua(?), abal, typo.**

Rin POV

Hujan salju mulai menyelimutiku, angin kencang mulai mengayun ayunkan rambutku, kumpulan salju di tanah mulai menenggelamkan kakiku.

Sesekali terlihat uap dari mulutku. Setetes air bening mulai jatuh dari mataku. Mulutku mulai bergetar.

Tidak lama kemudian, isak tangisku mulai terdengar. Ku tutup mulutku secepatnya agar tidak terdengar orang lain. Ku hapus air mataku, dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduk itu.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan syalku dan langsung berlari pulang kerumahku.

Normal POV

Rin berlari pulang kerumahnya. Pada saat ia berada di depan rumah Len, ia berhenti sebentar.. "Len, apakah kau masih mengingat sahabat kecilmu ini?"

Ia langsung berlari lagi pulang kerumahnya.

Sampai di rumahnya ia mengganti baju tebalnya dan membuka album foto miliknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Len, kau pasti sudah melupakanku bukan? Kau jarang menghampiriku sekarang, sekarang kau sudah sangat cuek"

"Kau tahu, setiap hari aku melewati rumahmu..aku ingat pada saat kita masih kecil, kita bermain bersama dirumahmu, setiap aku kerumahmu, kau memberikanku es krim rasa jeruk"

Rin langsung menutup album fotonya..

"Kau sudah banyak berubah Len.."

Dia berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan kosong ke arah langit langit kamarnya.

"Dinginnya hari ini...aku lapar.."

Dia mengambil jaketnya dan keluar dari rumahnya itu.

.

.

.

"..." Len menatap salju dengan tatapan kosong. Ntah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Len? Kau kenapa?" Tanya perempuan berambut kuning panjang diikat yang ada disampingnya sekarang.

"Eh? Tak apa.." Jawab Len sambil mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Umm...bagaimana kalau kita makan malam di restoran itu?" Tanya perempuan itu.

"Okay"

Mereka berdua masuk ke restoran itu layaknya pasangan serasi.

"Len, kita duduk disini aja bagaimana?" Tanya perempuan itu sambil menunjuk meja yang ada disampingnya.

"Ohh..boleh..Neru mau makan apa?" Tanya Len kepacarnya itu yang bernama Neru.

"Aku ngikutin pesanan yang dipesan Len saja.."

"Oke, Pelayann~! Kami mau memesan" Panggil Len sambil mengangkat tangannya. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan berambut hijau tosca datang.

2 anak remaja itu terlihat sedikit kaget melihat pelayan itu yang ternyata adalah temannya.

Kemudian pelayan itu pergi lagi dan mereka berbincang bincang sambil menunggu pesanan datang.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan sayu. Mata itu sudah mulai memproduksi air bening yang tergumpal di sudut mata itu.

"Kau saja tak menyadari keberadaanku, padalah aku berada disampingmu. Walau bukan tepat disampingmu, hanya berjarak beberapa meter..."

"Dan kau pasti sudah bahagia kan dengan Neru-chan? Kau tau? Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak kecil tahu!"

Rin. Itulah dia.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan berambut tosca datang ke arah Rin.

"Rin-chan..."

"Miku-chan..."

"Ku mohon jangan begitu lagii..."

Miku mulai duduk disamping Rin. Yap, Miku adalah sahabat dekatnya Rin. Dia kerja sambilan di restoran ini untuk memenuhi uang sekolahnya. Walaupun sudah diberi uang sekolah tambahan dari orangtuanya yang berada diluar negri.

"Aku tak apa kok.." Ucap Rin sambil memainkan sedotan jus jeruk yang ada didepan mulut mungilnya.

"Aku tau perasaanmu, dia hanya..."

"Dia hanya apa? Dia melupakanku kan?"

Miku hanya bisa bersedih melihat sahabat baiknya itu bersedih.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Miku! Cepat kerja lagi!" Ucap temannya Miku yang ada di bagian kasir.

"Eh? Maaf! Nee...Rin-chan, gomen aku harus melayani orang lain dulu, yang sabar ya Rin-chan, aku tak mau melihat sahabatku bersedih yaa..." Ucap Miku sambil lari ke arah meja pelanggan yang lainnya.

Sesekali Rin melirik ke arah 2 pasangan itu. Mereka benar benar sudah akrab, padahal baru pacaran 2 hari yang lalu.

Mereka bersenang senang, tertawa bersama... Itu membuat Rin teringat dengan masa lalunya.

Perasaan Rin sekarang ini, antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena melihat sahabat lamanya tersenyum gembira, sedih karena sahabat lamanya itu pasti sudah melupakannya.

Kasih sayang Rin terhadap sahabat lamanya itu -Len- , sudah melebih kasih sayang seorang sahabat.

Tak lama kemudian setelah jus jeruk telah dihabiskan. Rin pamit pulang dahulu kepada Miku.

Tak sengaja Rin melewati meja Len dan Neru.

"Miku..aku pulang dulu ya..."

"Iya..hati hati Rin...jangan bersedih yaa~"

Rin langsung keluar dari restoran tanpa melirik ke meja Len dan Neru sedikit pun.

.

.

'Rin?'

**Akhirnya...nahh, minna~ tenang~ ini masih bersambungg~ tebakk, nanti endingnya happy ending atau sad ending? oh ya, gomen kalau kependekan dan terlalu gimanaaa gitu^^" (?)**

**Len : kok aku disini jahat sama Rin?**

**Mia : sengaja! HAHAHA**

**Mato : Mia, lu buat dari kegalauan lu yak?**

**Mia : iyaa, ntah , lagi galau banget nih, jadilah korbannya fic ini~**

**Neru : aim kaminggg~!**

**Rin : *buang Neru* Neru! Lu ngerebut len dari gua awas lu!**

**Mia : woi nakk, sabarr...it jas fanfik okey?**

**Mato : rip eng lu. Okeh minna...review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**My childhood friend Chap 2**

**Warning : judul sama cerita rada ngaur, isinya kegalauan semua(?), abal, typo.  
**

**Rin POV**

Lagi lagi hujan salju ini menyerangku saat ku pulang dari restoran.

Aku hanya berjalan sambil melihat salju yang berjatuhan ke tanah. Yang awalnya mereka bulat, bersatu, tapi akhirnya mereka pecah saat telah terjatuh ke tanah. Hanya serpihan serpihan kecilnya yang tersisa, yang mungkin akan menjadi air dan menghilang nantinya.

Ya, bisa dibilang begitu sekarang hubunganku dengan Len.

Tiba tiba ada yang memanggilku dari jauh..

"Rin-chann!"

Aku kenal suara ini!

"Miku-chan? Kau tidak bekerja?"

Miku datang kepadaku dengan nafas yang terengah engah...

"Rin...chan! Aku...aku pulang lebih dulu dari yang lain..." Jelasnya dengan nafasnya yang terengah engah

"Tenangkan dulu...tarik nafas dalam dalam..dan keluarkan..."

Dia pun mengikuti apa yang aku katakan

"Oh ya Miku, kenapa kau pulang duluan?" Tanyaku heran

"Itu...aku boleh menginap di rumahmu tidak?"

"Boleh lah~ tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.."

"Itu karena, aku mau menghiburmu Rin. Aku khawatir, sepertinya kau selalu murung sejak kamu tau Len sudah berpacaran dengan Neru..." Jelasnya dengan muka khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Miku, aku tak apa.."

"Kalau kamu sakit bagaimana?! Kalau kau memikirkan dia terus, itu hanya merugikanmu! Sedangkan dia tak pernah mengingatmu!" Miku mulai terbawa emosinya.

Jujur saja, dia pernah berpengalaman seperti aku juga. Sampai dia sakit waktu itu, makanya dia khawatir denganku.

"Tenanglah Miku..aku tak apa.."

"Tidak! Sekarang, aku mau kau langsung kerumah, aku buatkan kau sup. Dari tadi kau tidak makan kan di restoran? Ayuk..." Dia langsung menarik tanganku sambil berlari menuju kerumahku

Aku hanya tersenyum senang melihat sahabatku itu. Ternyata masih ada orang yang mau peduli denganku, kukira tidak.

.

.

.

**Sampai dirumah..**

"Rin, aku buat sup dulu ya.." Ucap Miku sambil berlari ke dapur.

"Makasih Miku..."

Aku hanya duduk di sofa kuning milikku. Tiba tiba ponselku bergetar.

Ternyata ada SMS masuk, dan aku membuka SMS itu.

**From : Neru**

**To : Rin**

**"Rin! Kau tadi ada di restoran ya?"**

Tanpa basa basi aku langsung menjawab.

**From : Rin**

**To : Neru**

**"Iyaa, memangnya kenapa Neru?"**

Kutunggu sekitar 3 menit, akhirnya dia menjawab SMSku.

**From : Neru**

**To : Rin**

**"Kata Len dia melihatmu,tadi aku juga ada di restoran itu , kenapa kau tak menegur kita?"**

Aku terdiam sejenak.

'Kalau Len melihatku, kenapa dia tak menegurku? Dia tau kalau itu aku, tapi kenapa dia tak menegurku? Apa dia sudah menganggapku adalah musuhnya, sampai tak mau menegurku?' Benakku.

Aku memilih tidak menjawab sama sekali SMS itu dan langsung menutup teleponku.

5 menit kemudian, ponselku bergetar lagi. Dan lagi lagi SMS dari Neru

**From : Neru**

**To : Rin**

**"Rin? kenapa kau gak jawab? Apa pulsamu habis? Gak apa deh, nanti malah menyusahkanmu butuh membeli pulsa dulu untuk menjawab SMSku ini :p , Okeh Rin, maaf mengganggu~"**

Aku langsung menutup ponselku dan menaruhnya di atas meja disamping sofa.

"Rin-chann~ sup nya datangg~" Ucap Miku dari belakang sofaku sambil memegang 2 mangkuk sup.

"Wahh, wangi banget~ kayaknya enak nih~ Arigatou Miku-channn~" Ucapku senang.

"Ahh, Rin bisa aja, Douita nee~"

Aku dan Miku pun langsung memakan sup hangat itu.

Disela makan, aku bercerita dengan Miku.

"Miku, kau tahu? Sebenarnya tadi Len melihatku..."

"Kwalaw bwegitu, kwenwapa dial gawk newgur kawmu?" Ucap Miku dengan mulutnya yang penuh dengan daging sup.

"Habiskan dulu yang dimulutmu, keselek aja baru tau..." Ejekku.

Dia segera menghabiskan daging yang ada di mulutnya.

"Ahh...kalau begitu kenapa dia ga negur kamu?" Tanya Miku.

"Mana aku tau, mungkin dia sudah menganggapku sebagai musuhnya.."

"Jangan begitu dulu Rin! Jangan berpikir yang negatif kepadanya..." Jawabnya.

Lalu, Miku hanya terdiam melihatku, sesekali ia meminum kuah sup itu.

"Rinn, aku akan membantumu"

"Membantu apa ,Miku?"

"Membantumu agar Len tidak melupakanmu lagi! Dan, dia bisa mengerti perasaanmu sekarang.."

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku memandang jendela yang diselimuti salju itu.

Jika berhasil, salju itu akan menyatu kembali di tempat tertentu, seperti di jendela rumahku yaang sudah tertampung banyak salju dipinggirannya. Begitu juga denganku, jika aku bisa merubah Len menjadi Len yang 'dulu', aku pasti akan bisa bersama lagi dengan Len.

"Arigatou Miku..."

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Malamnya..

"Ayuk Rin, kita tidur.." Ajak Miku dengan mata pandanya.

"Kamu ga terbiasa tidur malam ya ,Miku?"

"Iyaa, biasanya aku tidur jam 8, ini aja udah jam 10 malam..." Jawab Miku.

Sesekali Miku menguap.

"Okelah, ayuk masuk ke kamarku" ajak Rin sambil meneka tombol off TV..

.

.

.

**Rin POV**

"Oyasumi Rin.."

"Oyasumi Miku.."

Oke, ini lampu di kamar sudah ku matikan, disebelahku -Miku- sudah tertidur, kenapa aku tak bisa tidur?

Aku terus memandang langit langit kamarku. Ntah aku yang aku lihat, padahal sangat gelap.

Aku pun beralih pandangan ke arah jendela kamarku yang diluarnya diberi lampu.

Hujan salju lagi. Padahal tadi sudah berhenti.

Aku mengambil selimut tebalku ke lemari dan menyelimutkan Miku.

Karena aku belum bisa tidur, aku segera ke meja belajarku dan menghidupkan lampu kecilnya.

Ku ambil kertas, dan kutuliskan sebuah lirik lagu.

.

.

"Dengar suara angin yang memanggil salju"

"Telinga terasa dingin, gelenyar dalam biru"

"Berdiri denganmu, menghembuskan putih"

"Rasa beku yang menghampiri"

Aku memikirkan sejenak lirik yang akan ku buat..

Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur dimeja belajar itu.

.

.

.

"Rinn.." Terdengar samar samar suara seseorang.

"Rinn..bangun..." Ucapnya yang sekarang mulai menjelas.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku. Ntah kenapa mataku ini sangat berat.

"Hnn..." Aku menatap orang itu. Tapi belum terlihat apa apa, hanya kunang kunang.

"Rin..."

Aku mulai melihat jelas orang itu.

"Miku..."

"Rin, kamu kenapa tidur di meja belajar? Oh ya, kemarin kamu ya yang nyelimutin aku? Makasih Rin.."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah..

"Rin, kamu tak apa?" Ucapnya sambil melihatku khawatir

"Aku tak apa..." Ucapku.

Habis itu dia memegang lengan tanganku dan jidatku.

"Rin, kamu harus istirahat sekarang.." Ucapnya.

Aku hanya heran.

"Badanmu dingin banget ,Rin. Mungkin karena kamu kemarin semalaman tidak pakai selimut..." Lanjut Miku

Aku hanya mengangguk dan segera tidur di tempat tidurku.

"Rin-chan, aku buatkan susu hangat dulu ya.." Ucapnya sambil memberikan selimut tebal kepadaku.

Aku mengangguk "terima kasih Miku-chan.."

Dia hanya tersenyum dan segera ke dapur.

Kadang aku heran dengan sifatnya. Kadang kekanak kanakan, kadang perhatian banget, seperti ibuku saja.

Tak lama kemudian Miku datang membawa segelas susu putih hangat.

"Ini untukmu Rin..."

Aku mengubah posisiku yang semula tiduran menjadi duduk dan meminum susu itu, badanku sudah terasa lebih hangat.

"Tuh kan...aku udah khawatir sama kamu dari awal.." Ucap Miku sambil duduk di sampingku

Aku hanya terdiam

"Kamu semalaman ngapain sih? Kok bisa ketiduran di meja belajar?" Tanyanya

"Aku hanya gak bisa tidur, jadi aku bingung apa yang mau ku lakukan" jawabku.

Miku hanya melihatku khawatir dan dari tatapannya ia seperti mengatakan 'aku tau kenapa kau gak bisa tidur'

"Mikuu, tolong jangan melihatku seperti ituu"

"Aku tak mau sahabatku sedih cuma gara gara anak laki laki shota itu.."

Seketika aku tertawa kecil..

"Ehh, Mikuu, bukannya kau harus sekolah?" Ucapku mengingatkan Miku.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih. Kan lagi hujan badai salju, semua sekolah diliburkann..." Ucapnya

Oh ya, aku baru mengingatnya. Aku seketika ceming sendiri.

"Oke deh, Rin tidur dulu deh, biar istirahat, aku keluar ya.." Ucap Miku sambil berdiri dari tempat tidurku.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**Chap 2 selesaii! Gomen kependekan ^^" masih ada lanjutannya kok minna-san...tetap baca fanfic MiaMato ya~ and...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Please~!**


End file.
